Most internal combustion engines of the sort used on motor vehicles such as automobiles, trucks and the like contain internal lubrication systems. A sump is commonly provided in the lower regions of the engine block for retaining a quantity of oil or other lubricant, and a pump is provided for moving the oil or other lubricant from the sump to the moving parts of the engine such as cam shafts and bearings for which continuous lubrication is essential to prevent premature wear and to ensure efficient engine operation. The oil pump is generally located internally within the engine block and is often driven by a shaft, gears or chain drive or the like for which the motive power is generated by the engine crankshaft.
This arrangement has proved convenient and reliable, and it is commonly used because the entire lubrication system may be self-contained within the engine block. However, since the internal lubricant pump is mechanically driven by the engine, it is generally unsuited for charging the operative engine parts with lubricant prior to and at the time of start-up of the engine. As a result, there is usually a delay period between starting the engine and introduction of the lubricant to the operating engine parts. This delay results from the transit time of the lubricant from the sump, through the oil pump, oil filter and circulating ducts or galleys, and finally to the cam shafts, bearings and other operative parts, many of which generally lie in upper regions of the engine block.
Because this brief delay period may cause excessive engine wear, it has been found desirable to communicate the lubricant to the working surfaces before starting the engine to ensure smooth and efficient operation. Since the internal engine pump cannot readily be operated without the engine first being started, it has been found desirable to provide an auxiliary pumping system for introducing lubricant from the engine sump to the working portions of the engine. As a result, an auxiliary unit may be provided for receiving oil from the engine sump or another source, pumping the oil via an auxiliary pump that is not driven by the engine, and further communicating the oil from the external pump to the working engine parts.
A prior attempt to solve these problems is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,727, issued to Cannon on Nov. 3, 1987. This patent shows an engine oil precharging device having an adaptor which may be interposed between a canister-type oil filter and an engine block for receiving oil from an external oil reservoir and introducing it to the working engine parts before start up of the engine. However, the apparatus shown in the Cannon '727 patent is not believed to have satisfactorily solved the problems associated with engine prestart lubrication, in part because it requires an external reservoir, which is relatively bulky and which adds expense and complexity to the auxiliary apparatus. The device shown in the Cannon '727 patent also introduces oil into the engine without first directing the oil through the oil filters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,551 to Lulich shows yet another lubricating device, as do U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,168,693 to Harrison, 5,018,491 to Fish, and 3,295,507 to Carter et al. However, none of these devices is believed to have proved entirely satisfactory.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the invention to provide a device for introducing a lubricant to the working surfaces of an internal combustion engine prior to engine start up.
A further object of the invention is to provide an auxiliary lubricant charging device that may be added to an existing internal combustion engine having an internal lubricant circulating system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lubricant charging device that is relatively simple to attach to a preexisting internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a lubricant charging device that is relatively inexpensive which may be added to a preexisting internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle without substantial alteration of the vehicle or engine.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive auxiliary lubricant charging device that may be adapted to an existing engine for directing filtered lubricant to the working parts of the engine before the engine is started and which prevents backflow circulation of the lubricant through the tubing and auxiliary pump when the engine is in operation.